Happy Ending
by Goldwing172
Summary: cinta mereka adalah nyata. namun, takdir telah merubahnya. sebuah kenyataan yang membuat mereka tersadar-kalau cinta memang tak harus saling memiliki. kihae story love


**Title: Happy Ending(?)**

**Main cast**: **YOU (Donghae) & Kibum - KiHae **

**Genre**:** Angst, Hurt & Romance.**

**Warning**: Alur cerita mungkin bisa membuatmu sedikit pusing saat membacanya. cerita ini sudah lama saya buat, namun, baru kali ini saya publish ke FFN dan jelas udah beberapa kali gonta-ganti nama couple. so, kalau ada yang bilang ini adalah hasil dari plagiat? ohemjeeh, gw udah gak tau lagi kudu ngapain. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! SAYA GAK TERIMA REVIEW YANG ISINYA NGE-BASHING KIHAE, OKE?**

**Selamat membaca :)**

'Bila di kehidupan ini kita tak bisa bersama, aku yakin... Di kehidupan mendatang, kita akan selalu bersama," ujarnya yang bernama Kibum, kekasih dari seorang Lee Donghae, yang adalah dirimu.

Sepasang mata Donghae kini tak lagi menampilkan warna yang cerah. Buliran menyerupai kristal bening baru saja jatuh turun mengenai kulit pipimu yang halus. Di hadapanmu, berdiri sesosok pemuda jangkung bermata hitam yang tengah menatap lembut kedalam sepasang mata coklat milikmu. Kau merasakan hatimu bagai teriris pisau belati, saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa sosok pemuda-yang kau claim adalah milikmu- baru saja mengatakan suatu kata yang mengibaratkan perpisahan.

"Jangan sedih, kau tampak buruk saat kau menangis," kata Kibum setengah bercanda, menghapus sisa airmata yang menggantung dipelupuk matamu.

Dan kau hanya diam. Sepasang mata coklatmu terus mengawasi pergerakan yang dilakukannya. Saat tanpa sengaja kulit tangan kalian bertemu, disaat itu pula kau merasakan keinginan dari dalam hatimu untuk berteriak marah. Kau mencintai seorang Kim Kibum, dan Kibum pun demikian.

Namun, takdir ternyata berkata lain...

Kibum-sshi menderita suatu penyakit yang mematikan, kanker hati stadium lanjut. Dan, waktu kehidupannya hanyalah tiga bulan. Begitu kiranya ucapan yang keluar dari mulut sang dokter. Reflek-kau yang mendengarnya tertunduk lemas. Sedangkan sosok pemuda yang duduk di sebelahmu, hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di jemari tanganmu yang mendingin.

Hari-hari kau lewati dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Melihat sosok yang kau cintai semakin mengurus, membuat ulu hatimu terluka. Warna kulit Kibum yang putih pun semakin memucat. Kibum tahu perasaanmu, meski kau tak mengatakannya. Maka Kibum berkata untuk menenangkan mu, "Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa," dan, kau hanya terdiam, berusaha mempercayai perkataannya.

.

Hari yang cerah telah membawa mereka berada di suatu taman dibelakang bukit. Piknik di alam terbuka memang salah satu tempat favourite mereka untuk berkencan. Sambil memperhatikan kumpulan bocah-bocah yang berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu bersayap cantik. Sesekali mereka tertawa. Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak merasa se-bahagia ini. Ia yang adalah milikmu, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas selembar tikar dengan berbantalkan paha mulusmu yang adalah cintanya. Dengkuran halus yang begitu tenang, membuatmu tak sanggup untuk ikut terlelap. Begitu mendebarkan sekaligus membahagiakan. Mengusap-usap dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang rambut hitam yang ada di pangkuanmu. Wajahmu bersemu merah begitu mengingat perkataannya barusan, "Akan sangat menyenangkan bila melihat anak-anak kita berlarian di taman,"

.

Rasa kekhawatiranmu menghilang sudah. Karna apa yang kau lihat, bisa dikatakan cukup untuk kau ketahui. Dari hari ke hari, kesehatannya cukup membuatmu menarik kesimpulan, bahwa ia yang kau cintai -lebih dari apapun- tampak lebih membaik. Menyampingkan fakta yang berbanding terbaik dari ucapan sang dokter, "Kecil harapan Kim Kibum untuk bertahan hidup, karena penyakitnya sudah menyebar ke organ tubuh yang lain,"

.

Sampai disuatu hari kau menemukan ia tengah memuntahkan sesuatu berupa gumpalan darah dari mulutnya. Kau berteriak panik meminta pertolongan. Namun dia dengan senyum, mengatakan…"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir,"

Kau merasa tampak bodoh saat itu. Kau begitu mencintainya. Namun, kau tak bisa menolongnya. Maka kau hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, ketika dia menarikmu kedalam dekapannya.

.

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Sehelai daun ginko kecoklatan melayang jatuh dari tangkainya, lalu mendarat tepat di atas rambut yang berwarna senada. Bergoyang sejenak mengikuti semilir angin yang menyusul kemudian, namun tidak beranjak jatuh ke tanah. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak menyadari ada daun di rambutmu. Kau hanya terus menatap benda yang kau pegang di kedua tanganmu. Sebuah cincin perak dimana inisial namamu dengan kekasihmu terukir dibaliknya. Setelah memandanginya sekian lama, ekspresimu berubah. Kau meremas tas pinggangmu kuat-kuat. Kemudian kau pejamkan matamu, lalu menarik nafas panjang. "Aku kuat.. Aku harus kuat.. Aku kuat.. Setidaknya, untukmu.." seperti mantra kau terus melafalkan kalimat itu tanpa bosan. Berharap ditiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan dapat memberikan perubahan dalam dirimu. Kau cukup merana saat melihat kekasihmu berjuang menahan sakit yang di deritanya. Pedih yang kau rasa. Namun apa daya, kau tak bisa berbuat banyak.

.

Suara mesin penopang nyawa terdengar memenuhi ruang steril nan dingin tempat dimana kau berpijak sekarang. Selang-selang bantuan pun tampak menghiasi seorang pasien yang tengah tertidur di dalamnya. Kau menatapnya yang tertidur, dengan segala keheningan dan kesendirian. Kau terisak dalam kesunyian. Besar tangannya yang kau kasihi, teramat kurus untuk kau genggam. "Tuhan, begitu bencinya kah Kau kepada kami? Hingga memberikan penderitaan yang tak berujung untuk kami rasakan," rutukmu dalam doa. Tak pernah bosan kau panjatkan doa mu pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Berharap mukjizat nyata dalam hidupmu.

Di tengah kelelahan dan ketakutan yang amat sangat, samar-samar kau mendengar suara yang memanggil namamu. Suara yang nyaris tak terdengar tapi tetap terasa resonansinya dalam ruangan, suara kekasihmu yang rupanya telah bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan cepat, kau bergerak. Segera kau raih tangan kekasihmu lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"...Hhh.. Hyung.."

"Ne, aku disini," dengan susah payah kau menahan agar airmatamu tidak jatuh saat ia memanggilmu.

".Sa... rang..haeyo" kata kekasihmu terbata. Ia memang sudah sulit untuk berkata dalam satu nafas. Suaranya pun serak bagai habis berteriak ditengah lapangan yang luas.

Kau terhenyak mendengar perkataan kekasihmu. Ucapan cinta memang tak pernah bosan di ucapkannya yang mencintaimu. Dengan penuh perasaan kau mengangguk dan menciumi punggung tangannya perlahan. Sungguh kau ingin menangis saat ini. Satu pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalamu, 'Bagaimana bisa bila nantinya aku hidup tanpa kau di sisiku?'

.

Sore yang kelabu, hujan gerimis turun perlahan bagai embun seolah tak ada niat untuk membuat bumi menjadi basah. Ufuk barat masih memancarkan sinar merah yang berakibat tujuh warna berbentuk memberai indah di atas awan. Keindahan yang terpancar tak berimbang dengan apa yang di rasakanmu sekarang. Pemuda yang kau cintai telah pergi meninggalkanmu selamanya. Meninggalkan potongan kenangan indah yang tak mampu untuk kau lupakan.

Maka disinilah kau sekarang. Berdiri di bawah pohon maple merah yang merupakan awal cerita cinta kalian bersemi. Masih membekas di ingatanmu, saat ia dengan tenangnya berkata, "Untuk selamanya, di mataku.. semuanya penuh denganmu," kau pun terkikik geli mendengar gombalannya yang kuno. Namun wajahmu kontan bersemu ketika ia mengecup bibirmu sembari berkata, "Jangan pernah meragu, karna hatiku hanyalah milikmu," dan kau hanya mengangguk dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

Dan masih banyak potongan kenangan lainnya yang tak mau kau ingat lagi saat ini. Airmata telah menumpuk di pelupuk matamu, yang siap jatuh ketika kau mengedipkannya. Ia yang begitu kau cintai sangatlah penting untukmu. Namun, kebersamaan kalian telah menjadi potongan kenangan yang kelabu. Seperti yang dikatakan seorang Kibum kepadamu sebelum ia pergi, "Kenanglah aku di hatimu, karna dengan itu, aku akan selalu hidup bersamamu," maka kau memutuskan untuk hidup. Karna kau percaya, pemuda-mu akan menjadi malaikat penjagamu yang utuh.

The End

*kabuuurrrrrr*


End file.
